OP: New Legends, Werewolf Pirates
by Vaughnilla
Summary: Wolfwood D. Warren was the son of a Marine Vice-Admiral who dreamed of being a pirate one day. With a promise made with his hero Warren will escape from his father to the sea. There he will gather a crew and adventure through the Grand Line aiming to become a Legendary Pirate Crew.
1. Prologue

**Now all of you are mad about my story Old Hero, New Life for Percy Jackson not being updated in forever but I had a lot of school work and with my grade dropping a little and some other things coming up I lost track of my idea for the next chapter.**

**Don't get me wrong I still am writing it I may just be a little longer though due to some other stories like this one being started. So I still have not finished it. **

**And ready here is my One Piece fanfiction. Hopefully enjoy and review.**

**/**

**Prologue**

**Wolfwood D. Warren! A New Pirate Legend Starts!**

He watched as the other kids played. Anger drove him now instead of the want to impress his father. Now all he wants is freedom from the horrible morals that his Marine Vice-Admiral father has placed upon him. One day he could see himself on the high seas as a captain of a pirate crew that had reached legendary status. At 7 years old that dream was far off to be made but he knew that one day he would get that chance and at that time he will grab it.

His dad walked in to the house and stared at him. Turning around he looked at his father the man who would torture him over his dream. Glaring he jumped to the floor and walked over not moving the glare.

"Warren have you gotten ready to train yet" the stern and cold voice sounded more like a higher official than a father which only further proved his belief of leaving and never returning. Home was never like a home for him, not since his mom died.

"Yeah ready to go" he replied monotone. This was more of an apprentice and master relationship than son an father. It disappointed the young boy that his father was such a stern man. One day though it would not matter. He will become a legendary pirate captain and be forever remembered i history as one of the greatest pirates to ever live.

"Ready" Warren put himself in an offensive stance "GO!" With that Warren launched forward with a set of kicks and punches. His father sat where he was blocking each attack with one hand easily. Boredom flashed across his face before it went neutral again.

Frustration leaked into his fighting giving the opening needed for his dad to flick his forehead. Now if a normal person did the flicking it would of been nothing to the young boy. Unfortunately his father, being a Marine Vice-Admiral, had a heck of an amount of strength making the flick feel like a boulder was smashed against his head.

"Weak, try harder" no good job, never a good job to his father he would always be weak. Warren hated the man in front of him with almost every fiber of his being. Anything that had him away from his abusive father was a godsend to him.

"Sir!" a marine ran in. Panting heavily it took the marine a second to catch his breath. A look from the Vice-Admiral though fixed that adjusting himself properly he stood in the salute position.

"Yes, Marine!" the Vice Admiral acknowledged him putting aside his son's training for now. It was obvious to the boy that the marine must have been a godsend to him.

"A man at the harbor has sighted a pirate ship nearby" this put excitement into Warren. Could he finally meet a real pirate? Would it be a pirate crew who slaughters people or one who fights for their freedom and future? He had to go out there or the wonderings may be too much for him.

" I'm on my way" looking at his son with something like pity he continued "Warren stay here and train physically until I get back for the next spar." With that the arrogant man that was his father walked out the door, not even glancing back. Warren slumped down, but what looked like the relaxing of a young boy was the thinking pose of a Marine trained boy.

"Ha! I know if I go and make it back before him without being caught I can still see the pirates" with that less than intelligent thought he ran out the door keeping an eye out for anyone who may be watching him under his dad's orders. No one seemed to be, so good.

Moving through town quickly he came to the front of the harbor. Doors that looked too tall for humans blocked the only way in. Good thing that they were slightly opened. Slipping in he looked around and sure enough at the farthest end of the harbor was a ship bearing a mark of a skull and crossbones. This mark had an eye-patch with some yellow fur like stuff around the neck, and weirdest of all were the two huge incisors sticking out from the mouth like deadly teeth.

Suddenly a yell held throughout the area and dread kept him in his hiding place nearby. Standing in front of a batch of marines was his Vice-Admiral father staring straight at the ship. Deciding it was safe he listened to what was being said.

"Come out! 'Sabretooth' Aden and surrender yourself and your crew to the Marines" the Vice-Admiral yelled out probably believing that is exactly what will not happen. Striking a familiarity with him Warren thought hard about the name and realized why it was so familiar. Aden was an up and coming rookie worth 155 million Berries. This pirate captain was the first to inspire him through the stories of what he had accomplished to reach that bounty.

"Naaahhh! Mr. Vice-Admiral I rather not surrender, same with my crew so if you're going to take us you have to do it by force" with that a young imposing man walked out looking exactly like the skull and crossbones just with flesh over his skull "but I like your attitude Rahahahaha!" With that the battle had begun.

The Saber tooth Pirates took on Vice-Admiral Wolfwood D. Zertix and his Marines. Saber tooth and his crew were making quick work of the marines against them. That's when the real fight became apparent as the one between Saber tooth and his Vice Admiral father.

"Saber Claw Storm!" rang out blowing the Vice Admiral away in a storm of claw strikes that cut up the marine. Due to his quick reactions though the Vice Admiral was able to recover and deliver a powerful kick straight into the pirate captains face. They recovered quickly and threw more attacks at each other. Finally Saber tooth was able to break it off and retreat with his crew.

"Sorry Sir Dooshbag but I have no time for fighting you right now me and my crew will just find somewhere else to dock" with that the notorious pirate started away with his crew on their pirate ship. Now that the action had ended it was time to leave. Warren quickly headed back home but stopped when he took another glance in the ships direction. If he headed toward that direction he could get freedom but if he could not find them then his dad would hurt him bad for trying.

Warren took the chance and headed out toward where the ship went as fast as he could to keep up. There just beyond his vision was the ship. Running with all he had he was able to keep it in sight. Finally the ship stopped at another port, tired Warren took a breath walking towards the port. Getting closer without being seen would be hard but he decided to take the chance and do it.

Slowly making his way toward the ship he heard laughter. Suddenly ducking into a conveniently open crate he listened in. The voice was the man he admired, that had taken on his dad and was able to get away. Saber D. 'Sabertooth' Aden was there patching up from the fight against the Marine Vice Admiral, Warren's father.

"Rahahahahaha!" The boisterous laughter rang out "That Vice Admiral sure did a number on me, I thought I was gonna keel over there but guess not." The strangely positive captain still held an aura of power beaten and bruised.

Warren took this as a sign that his idol truly was the great pirate he thought he was. Trying to get closer to capture a glimpse of the rookie captain he accidentally made the crate move causing a noise. Everything went silent until slow, steady footsteps approached his hiding place. He was so dead.

Around the corner came a man with a sword and pistol on his belt hands ready to draw them. This man was also familiar to Warren. First mate of the Sabertooth Pirates 'Gun & Sword' Bluggin. A man currently worth 75 million Berries. he was known for his skill in shooting long distance while using his sword in close combat.

Spotting Warren he grabbed him and dragged him out of hiding. Now Warren was in front of one of the strongest rookie captains on the Grand Line. He stood looking up at the imposing young captain with a shudder of fear in him. Could this really be his end, at the ends of the man who inspired his craving for the sea?

"Hey kid, who ar you?" The man said with a tone of indifference. He looked down at him with a strong calculating gaze. Warren gulped in an effort to bring himself together.

"W-Wolfwood D. Warren is my name, Captain sir" he got out. Steeling himself like his father told him he grew ready for any reaction. None came and he reopened his eyes, though slowly. The man was now grinning wide at the boy.

"So you are a D. huh interesting but why did you come to my ship? Are you planning to tell the Marine Vice-Admiral nearby where we are? Cause that would be a bad thing to do" Aden said warning the young boy. Now Warren at least had enough brains to nod Yes.

"I am actually his son, but I want to be a pirate" he voiced to the captain and crew " you were the first real pirate that I heard about and because of that I came to dream of the sea and the adventures that I could have as a pirate." This brought back the horrible denial his father had expectedly given to the dream.

"That is the greatest dream you could have kid" Aden said and leaned down "but in the end whether a marine or a pirate the sea brings adventure with her, adventure so great that leaving it would be too hard to accomplish."

"Remember that kid and continue your dream and become a true pirate" Aden stopped at that and then put his hand onto Warren's shoulder "Become a pirate, bring together a great crew, and find me out there on the Grand Line so that you can prove to me how great of a pirate you will be."

Warren was speechless still so he nodded, but then out of sheer will he screamed out "Of course and my crew will become known across the world and be so strong that we will beat yours."

"They better be or else now get along kid" Aden said. Warren ran off in order to get back home before his dad noticed his absence. All he would do that day was smile knowing that someday he would join the great 'Sabertooth' in the Grand Line in order to truly enjoy the life of piracy that he wanted.

Later that day while they were leaving Aden was asked by his first mate Bluggin why he said those words to the small boy. They sat there for a little while and it seemed that an answer may never come, but Aden smiled and told him.

"I put that kids dream into stone now he just has to prove that I betted right in the next generation." With that the Sabertooth pirates were gone, once again on the sea, heading for the Grand Line. It would not be until many years later in his life that Warren would see the great Sabertooth Pirates again. By that time his fame would be spread through the world and his strength would be as great as the fame that followed it.

**/**

**Thank You to all who decided to read this prologue. Judging on the reactions you give, hopefully good ones, I can see if the story can continue. Though it could have been a bit longer and more descriptive I think the overall nature of the story will come around and become easier to read. Please Please review.**


	2. Brave and Bold! Escape Out To Sea!

**Here it is my OP fanfic chapter 1. It is a sad thing to say that I am not happy. This is not the most thought through chapter but hopefully some of the readers out there would want to read this. Because I put this on here to get my idea out there. So here we go chapter 1.**

**Read, Review, Favorite, and Follow. PLEASE!**

**/**

**Chapter 1**

**Brave and Bold! Time To Escape Out To The Sea!**

"The Grand Line is out there" a voice filled with wonder echoed through the house. The house was rather lavish as to show that whoever lived there had a good amount of wealth. With two floors and many rooms there seems to be many people living here. Unfortunately there was only one lone resident, a 17 year old who was only there because he would not join his father in the Marines. Now he was left at a home stuck on the island he was born on. That adventure he craves has been forbidden by his father, but today that would change.

Walking out of the house he headed down to the docks dressed in a dark cloak. He gave himself a grin happy at the thought of the sea. Of course even though he decided not to be a Marine he still trained so that he would be ready to be a pirate away from his father. He could remember the day that really changed who he was.

*Flashback*

_One day around 7 years ago, while training on the beach as if magically answering his call a pirate ship arrived. Of course this would forever shock him to the core because these men who came were much different than his idol 'Sabertooth'._

_ They called themselves the Rangle Pirates. Their pirate flag was a red skull with a rope clenched in the skulls teeth. The defining mark was how the rope went out and at the end had a sort of hammer and axe thing tied on. These were a small time pirate crew that unfortunately for our main character were looking to take over the island and start a campaign to increase their influence. Warren didn't know that though so he decided to creep on to their ship and maybe stowaway. _

_ Finding the storage he quickly hid himself inside only to run into a chest that was left unlocked. Poor misguided pirate must of left it unlocked. Well than like a good stowaway he wanted to find something to eat and inside was the most incredible looking fruit. In the shape of a loquat. Its color was different though a weird dark grey with triangular shapes all around and on top of each other to make the most interesting looking fruit. Of course though he didn't care Warren just ate it and in doing so tasted a horrible taste. _

_ Suddenly the young dreamer felt a change in his body and became different. So running out he looked over the edge of the ship and paled. There in the water was not a boy but a wolf and it was his reflection, just what in the world was that then he remembered the name of certain fruits, the Devil Fruits. They gave powers out to those who eat them in return to forever make them a hammer in water._

_ So his power must be to transform into this wolf though there was something weird about the wolf it looked part man and raggedy haired. Like a...Werewolf that's it. so he ate a fruit like this there were probably more out there for other animals so what could he call it._

_ "Aha! The Were Were Fruit Class: Wolf. That sounds good."And with this epiphany he realized the slow creaking of the boards. Paling he retreated to storage and hid behind a box in the back. Suddenly footsteps entered the storage, and he prayed to whatever god that got him to get that lucky. Too bad it wasn't enough. _

_ "So we have ourselves a little stowaway it seems! Boys get this trash out of here!" the big man said with an evil grin "and check to see if our secret weapon is still available the money we can get from it will make us rich and we can buy more powerful equipment to build our own empire." With that two men dragged him out but not before they found the so called secret weapon missing._

_ "Where is that kid?! Bring him back over we got a few questions ter ask 'im" called the big man from a few moments ago. That didn't sound like good news so Warren closed his eyes and begged to transform again into that Wolf...no...Werewolf. so he did and it was the most incredible feeling ever. _

_ Pushing out of the hold of the pirate who held him he immediately turned around and punched him then made a run for it. Only for the rest of the crew of the ship to be blocking off all exits. So he decided that the only way would be to fight out of the ship. Easier said than done._

_ "Take this monster!" a pirate shouted while swinging an axe at him. Quickly jumping back he punched the guy with more force than he had ever shown. Staring at his hand he saw he was stronger./ Not only that he felt enhanced in his senses. For the first time ever Warren felt like the strongest person in a fight. _

_ "Bring it!" and off he went at them clawing and punching anyone in his reach with a kick here and there. Although he was doing good he was getting tired from all the pirates fighting him. Suddenly a rope came straight at him and he just dodged it. It was the same weapon pictured in the Jolly Roger. _

_ "Boy do you know who I am! I am Prosuk 'Rope Hammer' Tharston with a bounty of 15.5 million berries" shouted the captain " I will kill you!" He ran at the man but was too slow to get a hit in. So a fight started where Warren would dodge Tharston's attacks. Then he heard a low but constant whistle. He suddenly had the feeling that things got better yet worse for him, if that sounds logical. _

_ Suddenly a dark shadow zipped down and crushed the big captain. That's when Warren shuddered because the shadow was none other than his father who had probably come at the perfect moment but might kill him along with the rest for even trying to fight instead of run. There h was in all his glory, the Marine Vice Admiral._

_ Wolfwood D. Zertix was a strong looking man who stood tall with broad shoulders. His long dark black hair reached slightly past his shoulders and covered everything but his face on his head. On top of his head is a Marine hat that according to the rumors of the other Marines was the same hat he started with in the marines and that he had never lost it in battle and went everywhere with it._

_ He was supposedly slated to become an Admiral in a few years at the rate he grew in strength. Trained in the Marine HQ over in the New World he was a top notch fighter and had years of honed instincts and Haki training to make him an extremely hard opponent. An achievement just recently had him win a tough battle against a New World Captain that was worth over 400 million berries. That includes the entire crew that together with the Captain was worth almost 800 million berries. Warren secretly promised himself that he would become a pirate that will surpass his father in strength one day._

_ "Well now son you sure have some skill at least now that you have eaten that fruit. Because of it I also can beat into you as hard as I wish that a marine is what you will become." This enraged him because his father still did not consider his son's beliefs so Warren decided it was high time he showed his father how strong he really was. _

_ "Spinning Heel Drop!" He cried out suddenly appearing above his father bringing his heel down while his body was spinning. Unfortunately his father just grabbed the foot and threw him away. Warren knew then that if he could not beat the big guy his dad just beat he stood no chance against his father. Even so he grinned and prepared to give it his all to stand for his dream._

_ "I am gonna be a pirate! Claw Strike!" Launching his claw at his father he quickly got redy to jump and bring another heel drop but his claw was caught and he quickly succumbed to the consciousness he lost from crashing into the deck._

_ "You need some more manners beaten into you, boy."With that Zertix picked up both bodies and headed back to the Marine Base on the island._

*Flashback End*

Well now he really was pretty good with his power, at least good enough to finally head out to become a legendary pirate that will surpass his father in strength. Overwhelming excitement hit him. So he quickly gave in to the excitement and got ready for plan Escape Art.

First things first he slipped into the pier wearing a cloak for a disguise. He looked for anything that he can use as a boat or even as a ship. Lo and behold two very neatly tightened boats one smaller than the other. So this simple yet possibly effective plan would be a cinch to pull off. Suddenly he reached in his pocket seemingly searching for something. Out Warren pulls out a small circular ball with a string. Now to anyone who would have seen it they would know right off the bat that the slightly mysterious but plenty suspicious character was holding a bomb.

"HaHiaHaHiaHiaHaHiaHiaHiaHa" he laughed while imagining the 'fireworks' that would be his escape. so going over to the bigger ship he lit the bomb and threw it in. Well after he checked for signs of life, wouldn't want to kill any innocent people. Then he quickly ran to the smaller boat and untied it. Soon after getting out of the pier the bomb exploded and he smiled gleefully.

Ripping off the cloak Warren finally showed himself. long spiky crimson hair with a headband wrapped around it. The headband was navy blue. He wore a crimson motorcycle jacket with torn off sleeves that seemed to be mad of something a little different than normal. Jeans were what he wore on his lower half and were held up by a black belt with a buckle that was shaped like a wolf. On his neck a noticeable cut was on the side like if the skin was torn. Finally he wore cool shades on his eyes making everything look super awesome. Warren was decked out.

"HiaHiaHiaHiaHa" came the ever boisterous laughter from his throat. Already the shouts of Marines issuing orders were coming closer. He knew though that he had plenty of time to get away before they paid attention to him. So he just decided to scream as loud as he could what he thought.

"This is it Dad!" he started pausing to feel the light of the sun burning upon him. It just was enough to bring tears to his eyes in happiness.

"I'm gonna do it and you can't stop me. The road ahead will be tough and at times I'll probably want to kill myself. But out there I can gain friends and comrades. Those that will fight with me through the most deadly battles. Those who will support me as I support them. My nakama. There will be a day we may see each other again and whether you hate me or not I don't care that day we will be a marine and a pirate nothing more or less and finally I'll show you that I can beat you." With that he was ready to set sail through the seas and search for adventure. Maybe he'll even see his hero one day. Well of course he will all legendary pirates see each other at one point or another.

With this a new legend had taken his first steps into piracy. One day when he returned to the island, many years away from now, he will be much stronger and have shown the world his power with the crew that he pulled together. Not everyone will be so easy to beat but as with every adventure it's the challenge that makes it all so worth it.

**/**

**Join me if you're interested and bear with my bad writing to see a different world. The rise of a pirate crew that will have a Marine enemy unlike any other searching for them from the beginning. A crew composed of a comical animal-like captain with some personality quirks, and many others with their own quirks on this adventure.**


End file.
